broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Reiben Paige
"Oh heyah my name's Reiben what's yours kid?" -'' Reiben's Greeting. Reiben Paige.png Reiben and His Brother.png '''Appearance:' Hair: Military cut mane style Hair Color/s: Dark Brown and Light Yellow-ish Brown Tail: Kind of Spitfire's tail..... Kinda Eyes: Normal Stallion Eyes Eye Color/s: Dark Red Face: He kinda always has the same face all the time kinda like the pic Below. Hat: He always wears the Military Cap in Call of Duty world at war in the first mission where the marines are saving you (Can Someone Please Draw that? Please?). Wound: He got he's wound from a Helghan Ballistic Soldier (A.K.A. to me H.B.S.) in a fight in some ruins in a town. He's Father's M1918 B.A.R.: He loves that gun as in LOVES it he carries that gun all the time in Partys, Get togethers, in the Prom and in other ocations he brings it with him (He addicted to that gun :P). It was given by his father in he's 17th birthday he's Father is working in the mining industry. Likes and Dislikes: Likes: #He Loves the M19181 B.A.R. #He likes Johnny as a Great Friend #He loves Cream Cheesez (He's Marefriend :3) Dislikes: #Helghans #He doesn't like bullies with him #He Doesn't like stupid things :V Status in Equestria: Full name: Reiben Caliver Paige "Reiben C. Page". Sex: Stallion. Kind: Unicorn Age: 25 (Deceased). Family: Allen Caliver Paige (Brother), Rose Loveleigh Caliver Paige (Sister), Mother Unknown, Diesel Laison Paige (Father). Relationship/s: Cream Cheddar Cheesez. Relative/s: ------- Occupation: Leader of the "Holy Light Group" A.K.A. H.L.G. and a Soldier in Bravo Company. Current Rank (Military OC's Only sorry) : Private in EVERY company A - Z Birthplace: Fillypines Birth date: 5/23/70 May 23, 2070 Hometown: Manehattan Current Location: Sydneigh, Australia Death Location: Norpony (Normandy), France Years Lived: 25 Years, 3 Months, 13 Days, and 19 Hours. Friends (OC and not) : Acension, Blowtorch & Corkskrew, Plasma Bullet, Johnny M. Washington and Star Dust the Unknown. Reiben's Quotes: "Stay BACK! you Crow! Yeah! That's RIGHT! Stay Back!". - Reiben telling some Helghan Soldiers to stay back with his men.. "Wanna know who's my best friend? It's my Father's B.A.R. Ok?". ''- Reiben telling me who's he's best friend :V. ''"SUPRESSIVE FIRE! don't let 'em Crows get a bullet in you!" ''-'' Reiben telling his squadmates to have supressive fire in the Battlefield. "Hehehe........Hehe.......I don't get it....." ''-'' Reiben SO confused in Roebuck's Orders :T. "Hey look a newbie.... I just hope he won't d- *Explosion* Nevermind....." - Reiben telling his squadmates there's a newbie and then the newb died :V LOL! best quote Evah!. XD "A word from a wise when the fire dies you think it's over but it has only just begun" - Reiben teaching his Squad what has just begun. "I care for others so I share my kindness to them, I sacrificed myself many times already now I know what's the price..... You can give kindness but sometimes you can't be repayed" '' ''- ''Reiben telling his Squadmates what kindness is. ''"Heh *Spits on the ground* I hope all this trouble was meant for it' . . .' Frickin' Crows." - Reiben Complaining about some trouble he 'caused by some Helghans. "Up and over Hng! *Jumps over debris* C'mon kids!" - Reiben moving over debris and telling he's squad to move up. Why I made him with the old M1918 B.A.R. I made him with the old style M1918 B.A.R. because from an insiration from a Playable character from CoD World at War Verruckt map where only one Marine with a M1918 B.A.R. so I noticed also from "Saving Private Ryan" there was a guy named "Reiben" ALSO with a M1918 B.A.R. to be honest here before "Galil" was my Favorite weapon the old Style "M1918A2 B.A.R. Standard w/ Stand" was my favorite weapon from 2006-2013 It was good times..... good times........ until the sound look and the Weight of the weapon when I saw my Uncle let me hold it I had a IRL flashback I gasped and Cried that my "Old Best Friend" came "Back From The Dead" in my mind and decided to make this Today! :D I tried my best to make him looked like he's levitating the B.A.R. so don't judge Please?. Why does he always say "Crow" in taunting, abusing, and/or in sentences: Well you see Reibeen is my best friend since the start of my school he was always being bullied and I always have to stand up for him, one day in his most hated class Math he was so stressed and some ponies come up to him and started teasing him and he just couldn't look at them so he stares away and sees a crow the ponies teased him more and he just snapped and he said "GO AWAY YOU CROW!" the bullies ran away and the other ponies looked at him when he was panting in anger. After a while he's slowly getting easy to get Irritated and shouts out "Shut up! you CROW!".Well lemme get this straight he's just so stressed with war and other stuff so He's easily Irritated so don't mind him calling you "Crow" Ok?. Reiben's Death Speech: ' ' ''"I never mean't to leave this alone..... I never mean't to hurt the ones who cared...... And all this time I thought we just grow old... Y'know nopony said it's there..... tell my baby girl that it's alright I sang my last song today........ I might not long to lead this nightfall for me...... I'm free...."'' - Reiben Caliver Paige The B.A.R. lover pony I Salute you....... Reiben's Versions that inspired me: ''' I created Reiben by some Characters from a Movie and a Game I kinda like him for being a B.A.R. lover XD. I had an inspiration from these two Characters and I just 1+1+ Pony= Reiben Paige. '''Saving Private Ryan version: Here is a Soldier from one of the Squad to save Ryan in "Saving Private Ryan" movie. I like this character and he's Attitude sometimes changes in the movie so I kinda adopted that from this character. Call of Duty 5: World at War version: '''Here is an Unknown soldier from the CoD WaW version from a Zombie map Trailer called "Verruckt" when I first saw this trailer I had goosebumps to see a Soldier with a B.A.R. I'm kinda happy that he was alive in the trailer but He died in the Story and I was so sad to see it :(. '''3D Version ''By Classic Cryptic thanks dude'': ''' Here is a 3D version of Best OC Friend Reiben by Classic Cryptic all rights reserved to Classic to make him in this version and this is still MY OC he just made a 3D version of him Ok? he made 3D version but this is my OC not he's (I don't mean to be rude). Anyway you can see a difference from his mane and tail because Classic told me that "The mane and tail would be different" so I said Ok 'cause there's no Mane and Tail that a 3D version of my OC. Thanks Classic for this Pic. '''Reiben's squad Holy Light Group: ''"Search endlessly, fight 'till we're free!. Fly pass the edge of... The sea!, No bended knee! No mockery!. Somehow we still we CARRY ON!!!". '' ''-'' Reiben telling he's squad what he learned in the pass.... The pass that Johnny taught him that's right...... The pass that he'll never forget. Category:Based on real person Category:Unicorn Category:Male Category:Stallion